Al fin juntos
by lermansparadise
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado... ¿Cómo estarán después de la Gran Batalla? ¿Seguirá todo igual o aprovecharán el tiempo perdido? M por futuro contenido / Principalmente Romione, un poco de Hinny.


**Confesiones y Decepciones**

Voldemort ha sido derrotado, nuestros héroes se preparan para el baile de graduación. Harry está con Ginny, pero Ron y Hermione no se deciden a decir lo que sienten hasta que... con un poco de lemmon RXH

Después de siete años de lucha todo terminó ... en el mundo mágico reinaba la paz; el señor tenebroso ha sido derrotado. Los mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban y la escuela Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas con la profesora McGonagall como su directora; en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban platicando cuatro amigos que vencieron en la batalla y que además tres de ellos se graduarían; Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

-Es increíble que todo haya terminado- Comentó Ginny aliviada.

-Sí y todo vuelve a ser como antes.- Comentó Harry -Por fin podemos estar juntos...eres la novia más hermosa y la mejor de todo el mundo- tomó las manos de Ginny y le dio un beso corto en la boca.

-Son increíblemente cursis- Dijo Ron burlándose de su hermana y de su mejor amigo.

-¡Cállate Ron! Siempre arruinas los momentos especiales. Además ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu seas un fracasado en eso de los romances- Comentó Hermione un poco molesta.

-La experta ha hablado... a claro, se me olvidaba que tú viviste un intenso romance con Viky... digo Viktor Krum- Dijo molesto Ron.

-Para tu información Ron, nunca tuve un romance con Viktor- dijo furiosa -pero tú sí con Lavender- Dijo Hermione retándolo.

-El que yo haya salido con Lavender no es tu problema Hermione- Dijo Ron enojado y levantándose del sillón.

-¡Ya basta! Lo único que hacen es pelear por tonterías...- Gritó Ginny y más tranquila dijo- Además es hora de que vayan pensando con quién van a ir al baile de graduación deberían estar buscando pareja ¿No creen?

-Sí y también recuerden que al día siguiente del baile de graduación será la visita a Hogsmedale- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Es cierto Ginny, la ventaja es que tú si tienes pareja- dijo Hermione pensativa- y en Hogsmedale estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos- Agregó sonriendo.

-Pues... ¿por qué no invitas a Viktor? Él estaría encantado de acompañarte Granger- Dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.

-¿Y tú por qué no le dices a La-La... digo Lavender, que te acompañe? Ella estaría muy contenta por ir contigo Wesley- Repuso Hermione molesta.

-Nunca dejan de pelear, que desesperantes son...- Dijo Ginny a Harry antes de dirigirse hacia su hermano y su mejor amiga- Lo mejor sería que fueran juntos a ver si así dejan de pelear- Dijo riéndose.

-Ni loco- Dijo Ron ruborizándose.

En ese momento Hermione lo miró con una expresión confusa para sus amigos y salió furiosa de la sala común. Ron la miró salir sorprendido mientras Ginny se levantaba y miraba a su hermano con una expresión dura- Enhorabuena cabeza hueca.- Le dijo antes de salir en busca de su amiga.

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados un momento cuando el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

-Ron, ¿por qué la sigues molestando con eso de Viktor? Además, tienes que aceptar que te mueres de ganas por llevarla al baile de graduación- Comentó sereno Harry.

-Ella me sigue molestando con lo de Lavender, además, ¿quién te dijo que quería llevarla?- Dijo Ron arqueando la ceja.

-Mira, está bien que quieras engañarnos a todos, pero no intentes engañarte a ti mismo y acepta que...- Dijo calmado Harry, quién no pudo terminar su frase cuando el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

-¿¡Aceptar qué Harry!? No hay nada que aceptar- Dijo Ron poniéndose rojo, un claro indicador de que se estaba enfadando por momentos.

-¡Si estas confuso por tus sentimientos no lo pagues conmigo Ron!- Harry dijo levantándose y saliendo de la sala común.

Mientras Ron estaba sentado solo en un sillón, pensando en las palabras de su amigo, Ginny buscaba a Hermione por los pasillos del castillo.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla y emprendía camino a la sala común para pasar un rato con su novio cuando vio una cabellera castaña entrando en la biblioteca. Se sintió muy estúpida cuando se dio cuenta de que no la había buscado en el sitio más obvio donde se podía encontrar.

Rápidamente se encaminó hacia la sala y cuando entró, vio a Hermione sentada al final de la biblioteca enfrascada en un libro.

La mas pequeña de las amigas se sentó junto a al otra y la miró preocupada

-Herms, no entiendo por qué después de siete años sigues peleando con Ronald- Dijo intentando sonar lo más suave posible.

Hermione la miró arqueando una ceja y soltó un gran suspiro -Ni yo lo se Gin, pero lo que más me molesta es que sigue insistiendo en que estoy enamorada de Viktor, cosa que tú sabes que no es verdad... además, cómo me puedo enamorar de Viktor a mi ya me gusta alguien...- añadió con un suspiro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado se tapó la boca asustada.

Ginny la miró con los ojos desorbitados de la emoción -¿Que a ti qué? ¿¡Quién!?- Dijo casi gritando pero rápidamente bajó el tono -¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho antes?-

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a el libro que sostenía sonriendo -Gin, ahora mismo no me apetezca hablar de esto, además, mira que hora es. Debemos ir al gran comedor , la profesora McGonagall nos va a dar avisos del fin de curso y del baile y tenemos que estar todos- Dijo poniéndose en pie.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisilla -Vale, pero esta conversación la vamos a tener antes o después- Dicho esto, las dos chicas se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para buscar a Ron y a Harry, pero en el camino Ginny se acordó de que había quedado con Parvati para hacer un trabajo de Herbología. -¡Nos vemos luego!- Las chicas se despidieron y Hermione siguió en su camino hacia la sala común. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Señora gorda escuchó que dos personas hablaban. Una voz pertenecía a Ron (reconocería su voz en cualquier parte), pero no conseguía saber de quien procedía la otra. Esa voz era claramente femenina, pues era más aguda que la de cualquier hombre. Después de unos segundos intentando reconocer la voz, decidió asomarse a ver quien era...

-Ro-Ro, tu sabes que me echas de menos, así que ¿por qué no ir juntos al baile? ¡Me lo prometiste!- Rogaba Lavender sonriendo seductoramente y sentándose en el regazo de Ron.

-Ya te dije que no iré contigo al baile de graduación. Lo nuestro ya se acabó Lavender, entiéndelo. Yo no te quiero.- Dijo Ron molesto.- Además, ya tenía pensado pedírselo a alguien.

-Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de parecer...- Dijo sensualmente a la vez que movía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercaba su rostro al de Ron. Él se removió intentando escaparse de su agarre, pero ya era tarde porque ella había atrapado sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado no correspondido.

Hermione, al ver lo ocurrido, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin saber a dónde iba pues sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas. Ron se percató de que alguien los vio y rápidamente empujó a Lavender de encima suya y echó a correr detrás de esa persona deseando que no fuera la persona que él estaba pensando.

 _Continuará..._


End file.
